Why Not Love?
by Imagination55
Summary: *Chap 8 up* Hermione is in love with Harry. Does he love her? H/Hr. R/R!! Constructive Critism welcome. VERY fluffy.
1. The Begining

A/N: This is my second fic and it's a H/Hr. it'll be in a few parts but it's pretty ok. I don't own any characters but I own the plot.  
  
Hermione reread her birthday letter to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday, Harry! My parents said I could invite you to our house this summer. I hope your aunt and uncle will let you come. Anyway. Ron may come too. Please come! Enjoy your gift!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione sighed. She loved Harry more than anything. Hermione got up and attached the letter to Emerald's, her owls, leg. After she sent it she walked up to the mirror. She had become pretty over the summer. She hoped Harry thought so, too.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER:  
  
Hermione got out of the cab and walked up to the Dursley's door. She knocked and waited. A woman who was about 40 answered the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hullo, I'm Hermione Granger. Harry's friend,"  
  
"Harry! Your friend is here!" the woman said, "I'm Petunia." An extremely fat boy was staring at her. She notices his hands were covering his behind.  
  
"Is something wrong with him?" Hermione asked. The woman didn't answer. Just then Harry came down the stairs. He looked as handsome as ever.  
  
"Hermione, is that you?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Well... the taxi is waiting. Let's go."  
  
"Bye," Harry said to his family.  
  
"Good bye,"  
  
A half an hour later they pulled up to Hermione's house.  
  
"I like your house," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"Hermione? Did you and Harry get here all right?" Hermione's mother asked.  
  
"Yes mum. We're here!" Hermione called.  
  
"Why, you must be Harry!" Mrs. Granger said happily, "I'm glad to meet you!"  
  
"Me too," Harry replied. 


	2. The Realization

The Realization  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay. I ran into problems. And for your wait I'll put up Chapter 3 quick! I don't own any characters but the plot is mine. If it is similar to anything else then this is purely coincidental!  
  
Three days later Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies and meet Ron. Harry decided to talk to him about the mixed feelings he was having. So when they got here he told Hermione that he had to talk to Ron privately. He told Ron about the way he'd been feeling.  
  
"A zing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. Right here," Harry said placing his hand on a place on his chest where his heart would be.  
  
"Gee... that's how I feel when I see Lavender. Do you think...?" Ron said.  
  
"No. Hermione is just my friend. That's it. That's it." Or is it? A voice in Harry's head whispered.  
  
"Ok, enough guy talk!" Hermione said walking over to them, "I need to get robes and by the looks of it you guys do too," The boys as well as Hermione had grown up a lot. So the trio walked to Madame Malkins robes, chattering away happily. But all Harry could think of was if Hermione liked him, little did he know Hermione was wondering the same thing about him.  
  
Three hours later Hermione's dad picked Harry and Hermione up. They rode home in almost-silence. Hermione's dad, named Bill and insisted on being called it, asked Harry a few questions. Among the most awkward were: Harry are you dating anyone? What line of work are you parents in? And how did your parents die. Needless to Harry felt pretty low by the time they got home and Hermione was pretty embarrassed. Hermione also couldn't help but wondering how Harry felt so when September the first rolled around Hermione decided to talk to Ron. So when they got to Kings Cross she pulled him aside.  
  
"Ron I-I-I think I'm in love with Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes- I mean I think so. I dunno!" She moaned.  
  
"Talk to him you may be surprised." He said.  
  
"What do you mean talk to him?" She asked.  
  
"Just do it," Ron said. So Hermione took his advice when they got on the train she pulled him aside.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" She asked.  
  
"Sure!" He replied. She pulled him into an empty compartment.  
  
"Harry- I mean- I think- Well..." She stuttered.  
  
"Spit it out `Mione," Harry said.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you!" She exclaimed. He looked at her weirdly, "You don't have to like-" Just then he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
A/N: Cliffie! Sry! 


	3. Gone With The Wind

A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Oh well...  
  
"Well, well, well..." A voice snarled.  
  
"Malfloy!" Harry roared after he and Hermione pulled apart.  
  
"If it isn't Potter and some new girl." Malfloy said.  
  
"I'm not new, Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"MUDBLOOD!!" Draco yelled.  
  
"C'mon `Mione. Let's go," Harry and Hermione left the compartment and walked into the one Ron was in. Just to find Ron and Lavender in the same position Harry and Hermione had been in. Hermione coughed to show their presence.  
  
"Bus-ted," Ron laughed.  
  
"I guess so," Hermione said.  
  
"So... are you guys, together?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry shared a look.  
  
"Yes." Harry said smiling. "Yes. We are." Then he pulled Hermione into a kiss. When he let her go she began to giggle.  
  
"Ok... didn't need to see THAT!" Ron said.  
  
"Hey we saw you and Lav," Hermione said. The four teens sat down and began getting ready for a the trip. Lavender pulled out a muggle romance novel, Hermione got out a novel called Gone With The Wind, and Harry and Ron pulled out some quidditch magazines. And about three hours later they pulled into Hogwarts Station.  
  
"Hullo `Arry, `Ermione, Ron, Lavender!" Hagrid said.  
  
"Hullo Hagrid," They chorused. No more than 10 minutes later they were situated in the Great Hall watching the sorting. Hermione was leaning against Harry. 10 more students were in Gryffindor. Then the feast started. When everyone ate their fill (A/N: What a weird saying) they went up to bed.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
It was two weeks before Halloween. That morning Dumbledore announced they'd be having a Halloween Ball. A masquerade ball. "Madame Granger, will you go with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"But of course, Mr. Potter!" Hermione said laughing. "And I have the perfect costumes!" Hermione laughed. She kissed Harry on the cheek and ran off with Lavender. Lavender and Hermione took the train to Hogsmeade (A/N: Let's pretend that they can go every weekend) there Lavender and Hermione bought their costumes. Lavendar got costumes like Sandy and Danny wore in Grease, her favorite muggle movie. Hermione, though, bought two very old-fashioned outfits. Hermione wouldn't tell Lavender her idea. Even though Lavender pleaded and pleaded.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Hermione was sitting in the common room reading farther into Gone With The Wind. Just then someone covered her eyes with their hands. "Guess Who?" They asked. Hermione turned around and gave Harry a kiss.  
  
"Hey you," Hermione murmured.  
  
"So ready to tell me who we'll be?" Hermione smiled. She picked up the book.  
  
"See this?" Harry nodded, "It's the best love story ever written."  
  
"Oh?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's about to people who don't realize each other until it's too late." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay..." Harry said.  
  
"And I thought we could be the people from Gone With The Wind," Hermione.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I'll be Scarlett O'Hara. And you will be Rhett Butler. The handsome and dashing blockade." Hermione said.  
  
"Scarlett is a really pretty name." Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
A/N: Ok no cliffhanger this time. Sorry. Well anyone. A lil' mushy. Tell me what you think! 


	4. The Halloween Ball

A/N: OK you guys all know I barely own anything. Except the plot of course. By the way I'm sorry these have all been coming out at the dead of night. I'm on vacation and I'm a night owl so……  
  
Soon the day of the ball arrived. They gave everyone the day off so they could get ready. Hermione spent the day putting Lavender's hair in hot rollers so she looked more like Sandy at the end of the movie, Grease. Hermione put a spell on her hair so it looked more black than brown. She wore a very elegant dress. Definitely something Scarlett would wear. "Oh 'Mione!" You look great!" Lavender gushed.  
  
"You look awesome, Lav!" Hermione said. Hermione and Lavender walked down to meet the boys. When they came down Hermione almost burst into laughter when she saw Ron. He had his red hair slicked back and was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. But Harry… his hair was also slicked back. He had a small fake mustache over his upper lip. She ran up to him. "Harry you look perfect."  
  
"Dashing enough?" He said smiling.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said. The foursome walked down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Welcome students!" Dumbledore said, "Now let's get started!" (A/N: Ok a lil OOC) he said. Just then one of the hottest wizarding world bands, Wicca, came out. They started to sing.  
  
"Madame O'Hara, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Of course Mister Butler," She said standing up. They began to dance. It seemed like hardly anytime later when Prof. Dumbledore told them the dance was over.  
  
A/N: A little short, but I'm trying to make up for lost time. 


	5. The Trip

A/N: Okay Chapter 5 is up. Enjoy everyone! You all know the disclaimer.  
  
It was a few weeks past the ball. Hermione and Harry were still going out. It was a few weeks before Christmas and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione, Harry Ron and Lavender were going. Lavender, who was a make up and clothing freak, decided to make Hermione over a little bit. She curled Hermione's hair so it fell it loose curls and she did her make up. Hermione also borrowed some of Lavender's clothes. Harry and Ron waited down in the common room for them. "God, Where ARE they?" Ron said. Just then they came down. Lavender was wearing hip hugger jeans a baby tee that said Gryffindor Girl and a sweatshirt. Hermione was wearing corduroy hip huggers and a rugby shirt.  
  
"Wow… wow!" Harry said.  
  
"Like my new look?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. His mouth was hanging open. "Close your mouth, Harry, it isn't polite," Hermione said laughing. The foursome got on the train and went to Hogsmeade. The first thing they did was map out their day. They first would split up, buy Christmas presents and meet back at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. Hermione first decided to buy Harry's gift. (A/N: I'm not telling you what she got everyone). About and hour later she walked to the Three Broomsticks. On her way there she saw a big black dog with a piece of paper in his mouth. "Snuffles?" She whispered. The dog seemed to recognize her. He walked over to her and put a piece of paper in her hand and walked off. Hermione opened the paper.  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
  
Meet me in my cave in a half an hour. DO NOT BRING ANYONE! This is serious. Remember ONE HALF HOUR!  
  
Snuffles.  
  
Hermione raced to the Three Broomsticks. She saw Harry waiting for her. She dashed up to him. "Read this she said pushing the paper into his hand. He did.  
  
"When did you get this?" He asked.  
  
"About three minutes ago," She said.  
  
"Okay… well let's go with Ron and Lav then we'll go to see Snuffles." Harry said and Hermione nodded. Ron and Lavender had ordered a pitcher of butterbeer. Harry and Hermione sat with Ron and Lavender for awhile until Harry signaled they had to go. "You know… I need Hermione's opinion on something. Can we meet you guys later." Harry said.  
  
"Okay. See you later," Ron said. Hermione and Harry ran to Sirius's cave.  
  
"Good right on time," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, why did you need us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You both are in grave danger. Very grave danger." Sirius said.  
  
"How did Hermione get in danger?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, don't you think Voldemort knows how close you are?" Sirius asked. "Harry, he'd do anything to get to you. And I mean ANYTHING!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, one of our spies says that Voldemort might kidnap someone as bait to get to Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"So you think Hermione is in danger?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded.  
  
A/N: Okay a little longer. But the more reviews the longer and faster the chapters come! Please check out my website/ story/saga thing: www.expage.com/friendshiplasts. 


	6. The Breakup

A/N: I own all the unfamiliar stuff. JK Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yes," He said.  
  
"So what will we do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well… there might be some lessons you both can take to be better equip to fight him."  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Why does Voldemort want me so badly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well… you know how Tom Riddle was the heir of Slytherin?" Harry nodded, "Well Dumbledore and I both think you're the heir of Gryffindor. Well, there is and ancient prophesy that if the heir of Gryffindor and the heir of Slytherin ever duel the victor would become immortal. (A/N: Weird prophesy huh, but what does Voldemort want more than anything- immortality.)" Sirius said frowning.  
  
"So why didn't he become immortal when he killed my father?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you were the newest heir. I suppose he didn't need you father." Sirius said. Hermione took Harry's hand. After they finished talking to Sirius they went back to meet Ron and Lavender.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep. In her dream she was in a graveyard. She looked down at one of the graves that had a freshly dug hole in front of it. She read the stone: Harold James Potter 1981-2002. 'No…' Hermione said. She turned around. "Hermione! Help!" A voice called. 'Harry!' She called back. 'You can't help him now, Dumb Girl!' A voice snarled. 'Why are you doing this?' She screamed. 'Because I need immortality. You had your chance to save him. Now it's too late! Avada Kerdava!' He screamed. 'No!!' Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream." She said. She walked into the boys dorm. "Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Hermione?" He replied.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" She said sitting on his bed.  
  
"No I had a bad dream... I couldn't fall asleep."  
  
"Me too," She said.  
  
"What was yours?" He asked.  
  
"I was in a graveyard. And you-know-who k-k-killed you." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
"It's okay. It's okay." Harry said stroking her hair. "I should've never gotten you into this."  
  
"Harry… what do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You need someone to depend on. Do you know the day we graduate I have to leave to start Auror training." He said.  
  
"You do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. I might not even get a chance to graduate with what is happening." (A/N: It is the 5th year. Sorry if I didn't mention it before.)  
  
"But you NEED to finish school," Hermione said.  
  
"All I need to do is defeat Voldemort." Harry snarled. Hermione never saw Harry like this before.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" He spat.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked.  
  
"There isn't ANYTHING wrong with me!" He yelled. (A/N: Okay everyone is is sleeping but lets say that they are heavy sleepers)  
  
"You're scaring me," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh I'm sooo sorry. I'm the one facing death and I'm scaring you," Harry said. His eyes were glaring at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Get out..." He hissed. She ran out crying. Ron sat up in bed.  
  
"I heard all of that. Why?"  
  
"Because I couldn't let her get hurt in this." Harry said sadly.  
  
A/N: How'd you like the chapter? Anyway R/R the next chapter and it'll come out sooner! 


	7. Depression

A/N: Joanne Kathleen Rowling created everything but the plot. Which I get credit for! Yeah! This is going to go as long as I still get reviews so I'm not even close to ending.  
  
Hermione cried into her pillow. 'Why did he do this to me?' Hermione felt used. "Hermione, you're going to be late," Lavender said.  
  
"I'm not going!" Hermione sobbed. Lavender left her alone. She walked down to the common room and saw Ron talking to Harry. "What is your problem, Potter?" Lavender exclaimed. "She's up there crying her brains out! What did you do to her?"  
  
"I had too. I had too." Harry said shakily.  
  
"You had to do what? Hurt her?" Lavender shouted everyone turned to stare.  
  
"Lavender, he had to do it," Ron said. He pulled her into an empty room. "Look, if they are together Voldemort will hurt her- but don't tell her. It's best when they are broken up. Harry needs to do this solo." Ron said. He pulled Lavender into a hug.  
  
"She's really teared up about this, Ron." Lavender said.  
  
"I hate them this way. You know he needs to do this, though."  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror. Tears ran down her face and her eyes were puffy. 'Why Harry? Why won't you love me? Why don't you feel like I do? Why? Why not love?' Hermione burst into a second round of tears.  
  
Harry sat stone-faced in the Great Hall. He hadn't touched his breakfast. He hated himself for acting like he did. Sirius had slipped a note in his hand after he left it had read: If you love her, you'll save her. You need to leave Hermione. Harry didn't want to but he loved her. He couldn't let Voldemort get her. He couldn't lose everyone. He wouldn't let him ruin his life- or take it for that matter. He stood up abruptly and walked to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Drop!" He muttered. The gargoyle swung over. He stomped into the office "Professor!" He cried.  
  
"Mister Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I want to start my Auror training- early." Harry said.  
  
"Mr. Potter is this about Miss Granger."  
  
"Yes- no- no it's about me being prepared. He always gets me when I'm unprepared."  
  
"Well then. I guess you will begin. But I must remind you, you'll miss a lot of school."  
  
"Yeah, well… It's better than dieing." Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"Too true Mr. Potter! Too true!"  
  
A/N: Short, yes but good? You judge! They'll get longer I promise. 


	8. Without You

A/N: Okay… thanks to all my reviewers. Remember I'm a H/Hr shipper- they won't be broken up forever! JK Rowling owns all… I just have my dignity- and the plot.  
  
Harry stuffed the last of his stuff in his trunk. "Harry?" Ron asked. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to leave," Harry said.  
  
"How come?" Ron said.  
  
"The sooner I get prepared the sooner I can make it up to Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Ron asked.  
  
"As long as it takes until I can kill him," Harry's face was screwed up in frustration. "God, why is my life so, bloody, complicated! I can't even have a decent relationship!" Ron patted him on the back and left him alone.  
  
Harry carried his stuff to the front hall. Dumbledore and a strange man were waiting for him.  
  
Hermione came down from the dorm. She sat down next to Ron. "So where's the self-centered git?"  
  
"Don't call him that! And he left." Ron replied.  
  
"What do you mean he left and I thought you were on my side." Hermione sulked.  
  
"Hermione, what did you talk about wit Sirius?" Ron asked.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not dumb, c'mon,"  
  
"Well, that Voldemort might want me as- oh my god! He broke up with me to save me!" Hermione buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Precisely." Ron said. "And he left this morning to begin training."  
  
"B-but why?" Hermione said.  
  
"He said to make it up to you. Somehow…" Ron said giving Hermione a hug.  
  
"That git! I can't even hate him properly!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
Harry arrived at the training headquarters at about 11:00. Jarius, the trainer, was friendly but Harry knew training wouldn't be easy. Jarius was an untouchable who volunteered to help Harry. Jarius had asked Harry about his training. Unlike Harry, Jarius couldn't withstand the Imperious curse Jarius was impressed by this. Jarius had told Harry that this would be painful and dangerous. Harry knew but he needed Hermione and the only way he could get her back was defeating Voldemort.  
  
Hermione stormed to Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drop," the gargoyle jumped aside she ran down to Dumbledore. "Professor, how could you let him go like that?"  
  
"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said in surprise.  
  
"He's only seventeen. He can't defeat him!"  
  
"Miss. Granger, he needs to try." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But he might d-," She couldn't finish. She burst into tears.  
  
"Miss Granger, You can be excused from classes today. Go back to your common room and relax. I have faith in Hermione, you should too." Hermione walked back to her common room. Only then did she realize how horribly she looked. She had hip hugger sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back. But her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
"So the Mudblood's boyfriend deserts her- days before Christmas," She heard Draco say. Hermione ran way from him quickly. When she got to her common room. She fell back on the couch and began to cry- again.  
  
"Harry, I want you to think of me as Voldemort. Just don't kill me." Jarius said. Harry nodded. They battled for a while. Harry was better than Jarius had imagined. "Harry why are you doing this now?" Jarius asked.  
  
"Well… there is this girl. I'm in love with her, but I had to break up with her." Harry said.  
  
"How come?" Jarius asked.  
  
"Well, I was worried Voldemort would do something to her if we stayed together. So I came here. So we could be together," Harry said. Jarius whistled.  
  
"You must love her."  
  
"Yeah… I do." Harry said. 


	9. The Unwanted and Unexpected

A/N: I own only the plot and JK Rowling owns everything else.  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe it had been one day without Harry and she already was so depressed. Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus tried to comfort her, but it never worked. Hermione decided to read herself to sleep she walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out a book. 'Gone With The Wind' it read. Hermione began to sob uncontrollably. "Hermione?" Lavender asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm s-sorry but I just can't stop crying…" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"He'll be okay," Lavender said. "You need to have faith."  
  
"Why does everyone tell me I have to have faith? Where has faith gotten me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Okay Harry lets hit the sack we've been training all day." Jarius said.  
  
"Yeah… okay," Harry said. He walked into the room he'd be sleeping in. He fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, remembering the talk Hermione and Harry had had the night before. 'Harry, you're scaring me,' She had said. She sounded so sad. Harry just wanted to comfort her but he couldn't he had to keep going being a jerk. 'WHY WAS I SUCH A JERK'!! Harry thought. Hermione was the only thing good in Harry's life.  
  
Hermione sat in the Great Hall at breakfast. Dumbledore walked up to her. "Hermione, the new Prof. Of Quidditch is here and he wants to meet you," Dumbledore said. She stood up and followed him to his office. In his office stood none other but Viktor Krum. (A/N: What a great place to end, but you guys would kill me)  
  
"Hello, Hermio-ninny!" Viktor said. Hermione burst into tears. She ran out. "Vhat vas that?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Viktor, many things have happened since you were here." Dumbledore said laughing.  
  
When Hermione got to the common room, she was still in tears. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"V-Viktor is here!" She said.  
  
"What!" Ron and Lavender said in unison. Just then Viktor walked in.  
  
"Hermio-ninny? What's wrong?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Vell, because I vanted to see you, Hermio-ninny." Viktor said.  
  
"I thought we broke up?" Hermione said sitting down next to Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Vell, I still want you to be my girlfriend." Viktor said.  
  
"I have a boyfriend… sorta." Hermione said.  
  
"Who!" Viktor exclaimed.  
  
"Harry Potter," Hermione said.  
  
"Vhere is he!" Viktor asked angrily.  
  
"He isn't here," Hermione said.  
  
It was early in the morning when Jarius woke Harry up the next week. "Today, we'll be working on blocking curses and hexes." Jarius said when Harry was finished getting ready. Harry was a very good dueler. 'He's not going to be here long,' Jarius said. It only took half a day for Harry to learn how to block curses better than Jarius and then they worked on ways to kill Voldemort. Of course, Jarius didn't duel Harry in this part. He let Harry blow some dummies apart. When Harry was done Jarius pulled him aside. "Harry, you're the best dueler I've seen in awhile. I think your ready."  
  
"Already?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, we just need a plan."  
  
"I don't want to duel him," Harry said.  
  
"What?" Jarius exclaimed.  
  
"I don't want to be immortal." Harry said. "I think I should surprise attack him." Jarius and Harry decided to start planning his attack the next day.  
  
"Viktor I don't like you anymore! Stop harassing me!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Vhat, you think this Potter boy likes you more than I do," Viktor countered.  
  
"No he loves me!" Hermione said. "He loves me enough to put his life in danger!"  
  
A/N: So next chapter up! I want to thank all my reviewers! By the way the chapters won't come out as fast when I'm back at school. Vacation ends today ( 


	10. The Defeat

A/N: This is going to be a pretty good chapter (I hope) and I own the plot and Jarius. Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns most of the other characters and setting.  
  
It was a cold, still day in December when Harry Potter and Jarius McGuire decided to put their plan into action. (A/N: Harry went to the training center in late November if you recall) Harry would apparate into the Riddle house in an invisibility cloak and he would kill Voldemort- without dueling. Then he'd knock out Peter and the other Death Eaters and the people who were helping him would arrest them. Harry was nervous, but he was excited to avenge his parent's death.  
  
Hermione was really nervous. She had a feeling something big would happen that day. The common room was decorated for Christmas. Although, it didn't feel like Christmastime in Hermione's heart. Hermione had declined the chance to see her mother and father. She needed to be there in case Harry came back. Or if he didn't. Hogwarts made her feel closer to him. The only problem was Viktor- Viktor was insufferable, always following her and trying to get her to break up with Harry.  
  
Harry pulled the cloak over his head carefully. "Can you see me at all Jarius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your 100% covered Harry," Jarius said. "Good luck," he said 'But better you than me,' he added silently. "Just say "Elixais if you need us," Jarius said.  
  
"Okay… I'm going." Harry apparated to the Riddle House quickly.  
  
"Wormtail, I will resume to power, defeat the Potter boy and become immortal!" Voldemort laughed. 'Not if I can help it!' Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort.  
  
"Avada Kerdava!" He said under his breath. "Avada Kerdava!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, why don't you kill me to my face, like a man?" Voldemort said.  
  
"I won't duel you," Harry said.  
  
"Oh and why not. You cannot say immortality is not appealing." Voldemort snarled.  
  
"If people were meant to live forever they would." Harry said.  
  
"Smart aleck are we? Much like your father when he died-."  
  
"AVADA KERDAVA!" Harry cried. Voldemort who was standing crumpled.  
  
"Damn you, Potter!" He gasped as he took his last breath. Wormtail who had been cowering on the other side of the room looked scared stiff.  
  
"Y-You k-k-killed him."  
  
"Rickoasdo," Harry muttered. Wormtail fell to the floor, unconscious. "Elixais," He said. Jarius appeared with a pop along with ten or so wizards.  
  
"You did it?" Jarius said amazed. The two or three medic-wizards apparated Peter away. "Congratulations. Now you can go back to that girl that your so crazy about." About three hours later Harry was being taken back to Hogwarts. When he got there he ran to the Gryffindor common room. He saw Hermione sitting on the chair.  
  
"Hermione!" He called. She looked up.  
  
"Harry!" He ran over to her and picked her up and kissed her.  
  
"I missed you," He said.  
  
"I missed you too," She replied.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron explained." She said. Hermione kissed Harry. She had missed him a great deal.  
  
"I did it, Hermione. I did it!" Harry said.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"I killed him- I killed Voldemort!" 


	11. Christmas Suprise

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Amy Potter- my 20th reviewer. JK Rowling owns the characters and setting. I own the plot.  
  
It was three days after Harry defeated Voldemort he had been given an Order Of Merlin First Class. Hermione and Ron were happy to have him back, although Viktor was not. His second day back he and Viktor got in a fight. Viktor was too stubborn to give up on Hermione. "Potter, you don't deserve her," Viktor had said.  
  
"And you do?" Harry said.  
  
"Potter, you don't love her!" Viktor had said.  
  
"That's where your wrong- I love Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Soon enough it was Christmas. Christmas morning Hermione woke Harry up. "Good morning, Sleepyhead (A/N: It just occurred to me how weird that word is.)!" She chirped.  
  
" 'Mione it's 7:00!" Harry murmured rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses.  
  
"Where's your Christmas spirit!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah Harry!" Ron chorused.  
  
"Fine, fine," Harry said following Hermione down the stairs in to the common room. The room looked wonderful. The tree was tall and well decorated. Ron ran over to give Lavender her present, which was a cute necklace. Hermione got Harry a photo album of all the pictures taken in their years at Hogwarts. "Aww… 'Mione" Harry murmured kissing her. Ron got Harry some Bertie Every Flavor Beans- Mega Size. Hermione got Chocolate Frogs from Ron and some clothes from Lavender. She realized Harry didn't get her a present but she didn't keep it in her mind long. There were festivities to attend! The foursome (A/N: Lavender included) made their way to the Great Hall. After breakfast they went back to the common room. Hermione opened a chocolate frog. She pulled out the card. She stared down on it. She began to giggle.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't answer she was laughing too hard. Ron grabbed the card. He laughed, too. "Hey Harry look!" Ron threw the card to Harry. Harry caught it. He stared at the face on the picture. It was his. 'Harry Potter. 1981- Alive. Harry Potter was the first wizard to survive the Avada Kedava curse and he just recently defeated Lord Voldemort. Harry is currently available (A/N: yes this was someone else's idea, but it was good. I forget it but if you read this, good idea).  
  
"Will they leave me alone?" Harry moaned.  
  
"Poor baby," Hermione laughed. Lavender and Ron joined in laughing after they read the card carefully. "What about me?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry, said hugging Hermione and kissing her on the cheek. After hours of talking and joking it was time for dinner. They went down to the Great Hall. Everyone was amazed. There were crackers (A/N: Not the ones you eat, the ones you pop) and other gifts scattered around. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender ate and had fun. Dumbledore and the professors were more cheery than usual, Voldemort was gone, why not be cheery? Soon the night began to come to a close. The four teenagers made their way to the Gryffindor common room chattering away. When they got there Ron and Lavender went up to bed (A/N: Not together. Duuuh). Hermione and Harry finally had a moment alone. "So… don't you want your gift?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I just thought you didn't get me anything…" Hermione said embarrassed.  
  
"C'mon 'Mione. Would I do that?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"I guess not…" She said. Harry took her present out of his pocket. It was a small box. He handed it to her. She opened the brightly decorated box. Inside there laid a small ring. It was beautiful. Two diamonds and a sapphire in the center. "Harry, it's a ring…" Hermione said.  
  
"Really, I thought it was a necklace… will it still fit?" Harry joked. Hermione stared at him. "Hermione, when we get out of school will you marry me?" Harry asked. Hermione stared at him once again.  
  
A/N: Cliffie! Okay, you decide what happens (MAYBE). Even I'm not sure! Okay, I hope you liked it. And for the people who said old Voldie (I love calling him that) died to fast. Ever heard of ghosts? I might bring him back. I'm not giving anything away! 


End file.
